fluttering
by blakelys book
Summary: the way he moves, so easy, so care free.. it leaves your heart, well, fluttering. Tamaki/Kyoya centric. chapters are not in order!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I've become really into Tamaki/Kyoya. And this plot just POOF'D out of nowhere, so I guess its a thing that i will be doing for a while. I'm not sure how many chapters it will be but... we'll see!**

**This fanfic will be written in second person, going back and forth between Kyoya and Tamaki. The chapters will be out of order. Hehhe OuO**

**Feel free to review! Or flame, though all flames will be used to create delicious s'mores!**

**- Blake (2)**

**KYOYA**

Friends.

He shoves the word at you with such force that you almost break beneath both the word and his weight, leaning on you in the back of your limo, slurring drunkenly under his breath. "Friends, Kyo-chan, best friends forever and.." He's interrupted by a hiccup, but he gains his words again once it passes, "And ever. Me and ya against the whole world!" You can only nod numbly along with his pathetic words.

"Driver, take us to my house, please. My.. friend, here, is about to pass out and we have no time to drive all the way to his estate," You say, voice coming even and calm, even though your stomach feels like it might drop from your body and onto the ground, along with your barely beating heart. "And make it snappy before he vomits all over me." Tamaki laughs, turning his face so its pressed against your neck. You fold your lips into a tight line.

Tamaki Suoh, son of a very rich man, and the exact opposite of what everyone expected rich people to act. Selfless, kind, caring, putting everyone before himself.

Tamaki Suoh, your best friend.

Tamaki Suoh, the man who made your heart beat retardedly fast, who makes your throat run dry. Makes you lose all the words you'd so readily say to someone else. Makes you hate everything yet find the world completely beautiful all at the same time.

You are hopelessly in love, it almost makes you sick. In fact, it often does make you sick. Your feelings often make your stomach twist in violent knots, until its hard to eat or even drink sometimes.

And its times like these, with Tamaki murmuring about Haruhi into your neck with his beer breath, warm against your pale skin. "Ma'be 'f we put Haru in.. in a dr...ess with p'etty... pretay... um..."

"Sequins?" You ask, figuring thats one of the things he could be thinking of. He nods against your skin, his breath still hot and your heart pumping ever faster with each beautiful jerk of that blonde maned head. You sigh a bit under your breath, hand ghosting gently over Tamaki's. He chuckles a little, nuzzling into your neck.

"Kyoya?"

"Yes, Tamaki?" You ask, turning a bit to him. He looks at you, smiling in his drunkenness. You fold your lips into a thin line as he starts to chuckle in that melodious way of his, but instead of finding it endearing as you usually do, you find it annoying. "What do you want?" You snap, making him jerk back, fall against the door and laugh even harder.

"I-I-ahahah," He covers his face, eyes screwed shut. You puff out your cheeks in the slightest of ways, just barely so, a way you get your anger out when it may become too much. Your hand clenches subconsciously into a fist. Your teeth, perfect though they are, grind together.

"Spit it out, Suoh."

"I'm-hahaha- Imimim- Im picturing you in a DRESS, mommy," He laughs, one hand pressing against his face and the other clutching his stomach. You stare for a moment, then sit back, letting your fist unclench and your teeth stop grinding. You take a sharp inhale through your nose, nodding a little.

"Oh," You say simply. You turn your attention back to the driver. "Driver, go faster, I'm afraid Mr. Suoh will vomit all over me if you don't step on it." Tamaki laughs louder at this, giggles that now, since you are no longer truly annoyed, you only find the noise to be like rain. White noise. You don't give him much thought.

"I won't vomit on you, mommy."

"I'm sure," You mumble, adding, "Daddy," as an afterthought.

You stare straight ahead, hand still ghosting over Tamaki's. He leans against you once more, soft skin pressed flush against your neck, his lips brushing over the skin. You swallow, watching as the road disappears beneath your limo. With each move he makes, each breath he takes or sigh he gives, your heart thumps faster.

You had to pretend that he annoyed you. That he was just your very best friend.

"Bestie", as he put it.

You're in love with Tamaki Suoh.

And no one can know.


	2. closing

**FINALLY! I got around tonupdating this story. Updates will be more frequent now that I'm back from vacation. Sorry for the wait! As I said before, chapters are all out of order! **

**Enjoy~**

**Blake (2)**

TAMAKI

With each word, You withdrew yourself just that much more. The words were empty and cold, hard like knives that wormed under your skin and twisted around. "I'm sorry, Senpai... I know I should have told you sooner, considering that stupid crush you've been harboring..."

Stupid? Your little girl thinks your feelings are stupid? You swallow and slump to the ground, knees pulled to your chest and chin resting there. "So, thats it then?" You ask, voice soft as tears you didnt realize were falling drip onto the ground between your feet. "You're just.. done with me? Off with Hikaru or Kauru instead?"

Haruhi stares at you for a long minute, then laughter pushes past her lips. She practically doubles over with laughter, at your own expense. You shoot up, anger and frustration balling in the pit of your stomach. "Its not funny! How is this funny! Its not fair that those- those- assholes get a chance with you and I dont!" You yell, stomping your foot and flushing hard in the face.

Haruhi looks up, still choking on laughter. "S-senpai, when I said we could work it wasn't because I'm not avaible. It's because someone who likes you- probably more than I ever could- confided in me. I just thought I would let you know that we couldn't work. I wouldn't want to get in the way."

Your stiffened body suddenly relaxes, as if a great weight has been lifted off your shoulders. "Well if someone likes me that much, then who is it? I'm always in the mood to entertain the ladies," You smile a bit cheekily at Haru-chan, feeling a little bit better already.

"I cant tell you."

Well, there goes the happy feeling.

"But I can give you a hint. He's very close to you."

You grin, tapping your chin. "Aha! Yes, I'm very close to him... wait, HIM?"

"Thats what I said, Senpai."

And all the sudden, that happy feeling is completely drained from your body and replaced with something you rarely feel.

Dread.


End file.
